


Santa's lap

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Come sit on Santa's lap and tell him what a naughty little boy you've been





	

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for hpfangirl71 years ago

The Christmas tree stood tall and proud; decorated with crystals, ribbons and flashing lights. The rest of the house was just as decorated, red, gold, silver and green; bells, ribbons, bows, glitter and everything else that was associated with Christmas. The music was playing in the background and the house smelled of Christmas baking.

Harry walked into the living room, wearing nothing but a pair of red boxers, a fake beard and a Santa hat. With his wand he made the gifts float down under the tree, smiling when he saw a particular gift wrapped in gold paper with a silver ribbon.

The front door opened, Harry heard Scorpius tramp all over the hallway, probably trying to get rid of the snow that stuck to him. Soon the racket ended and Harry heard him remove his coat. Sitting on the large chair in front of the fireplace he waited.

After about five seconds the young boy entered the living room, with two large gifts in his arms. When he saw Harry he stopped, and almost dropped the gifts. “What in Salazar's curse are you wearing?”

Harry smiled, happy that he managed to shock the boy. “Come sit on Santa’s lap and tell him what a naughty little boy you’ve been.” Scorpius’ expression was priceless, and for the first time in his life he wished a paparazzi was hiding below the window, prepared to snatch a picture.

Scorpius walked over to the tree and placed the gifts under it before turning his interest back to Harry. “What on earth has gotten into you Harry?” he asked. Harry knew the boy didn’t like role play, mostly because he sucked at acting, but also because he was extremely shy. This time, of course, he wouldn’t be able to get away.

“Just Christmas spirit.” He grabbed Scorpius’ arm and pulled him close, forcing him to sit on his lap. “Now, why don’t you tell me what a naughty boy you’ve been?” Scorpius looked uncomfortable as he sat on his lap.

“Please, Harry,” he begged. A faint blush crept on his cheeks, Harry knew he found it embarrassing to act and decided to help him out.

“Please what? Please turn you over and spank you because you’ve been such a naughty boy this year? Please shag you on the floor? Or do you want to suck Santa’s cock?” Scorpius looked away, the blush on his cheeks turned an even deeper colour.

“Please,” he repeated. The nicest thing to do would be to stop acting, but Harry wanted to role-play. He of course loved it, to act like someone else.

“I think I’ll spank you first, and then I’ll take you on the floor. Would you like Santa to do that?” Scorpius didn’t have a choice, if he wanted Harry to fuck him he would have to agree to the role play. While still looking away he nodded.

Harry lifted him up, helped him remove his clothes and then pulled him down across his lap. “Santa will make you pay for all the bad things you have done Scorpius.” The first blow on Scorpius’ arsesent an echo through the house, Scorpius moaned and his cock twitched. After his third stoke, Harry allowed his index finger to touch Scorpius’ entrance. The young boy moaned out in pleasure when Harry pushed against his opening.

“Yes, such a naughty boy,” Harry repeated, enjoying Scorpius’ moans. He smacked the boy a few more times over each arse cheek before finding his wand and preparing him. He made sure Scorpius’ arse was filled with lubricant until it ran down the crack of his arse and down to his balls.

Scorpius gasped as he wriggled his ass in the air. Harry enjoyed seeing anything pink on Scorpius’ skin. He liked it when Scorpius blushed, when his arse turned pink after he spanked him, and the tip of his cock.

Harry grabbed the cock, squeezing it till the pre-cum dripped down on the floor, leaving a tiny puddle right beneath Scorpius. With a firm hand he moved his fist up and down, waiting for Scorpius’ moan before releasing him.

“Do you want Santa to fuck you Scorpius, do you?” he asked. Scorpius didn’t answer; he didn’t even nod his head. Harry, of course, didn’t need an answer to know what to Scorpius wanted.

He lifted Scorpius from his lap before he lay him down on the carpet. “Spread you legs so Santa can see what a naughty boy you have been.” Scorpius hated role play, but didn’t mind doing as he was told, especially when Harry planned to fuck his brains out.

Harry stuck his tongue out and licked Scorpius’ balls before swallowing Scorpius’ dripping cock. He heard him moan once his cock was in his hot wet cave. Harry made sure to lick the head every time he could, knowing it would make Scorpius moan louder for every lick.

“Harry, the beard tickles,” Scorpius moaned. “Please,” he begged again.

As much as Harry wished to keep playing with him, he knew he couldn’t torment him for too long. With his wand he removed the beard before continuing to suck him.

Harry made sure to stop before he brought Scorpius too close to the edge; it was time to start with the next step. He pushed Scorpius’ legs open and sat between them. “Are you okay Scorpius?” he asked. Scorpius nodded and Harry pushed his cock into the prepared entrance. Scorpius closed his eyes as he moaned. When Harry’s cock filled Scorpius the blond dug his nails into Harry’s arms.

He kissed the young man once before he pushed into him, again and again until Scorpius moaned how much he loved Harry. He didn’t like role play,, but wasn’t embarrassed from moaning loudly during sex.

When Harry was close, he grabbed Scorpius and started pumping his cock, making him come first before he unloaded himself inside the young beauty.

Once he was done, Harry allowed himself to fall next to Scorpius. With his arm crossed over Scorpius’ torso he kissed his neck. “You’re so sexy Scorpius.”

The young man turned his head against Harry. “Why did you have to do it?” he asked. “You know I don’t like that.”

Harry laughed. “Cheer up Scorpius, it’s not an exam. You didn’t even have to do anything; I was taking care of you.” Scorpius looked away. Harry could see the faint blush that still hadn’t left his cheeks and smiled. With one finger he turned Scorpius’ head around until he was facing Harry again. “I’m proud of you for not running away as soon as you realized what I was going to do. Because you have been such a good boy I think you should get to open one gift before the party starts.” Harry turned around and found the gold gift with a green ribbon. As soon as Scorpius had it within his grasp he ripped off the paper.

After the paper was all over the floor and Scorpius had opened the box Harry had to laugh, Scorpius’ shocked expression was far more interesting than he had ever imagined. “I could never get this inside of me,” he said as he lifted up one of the largest butt-plugs he had ever held.

“Don’t worry love; it’s not the biggest they’ve got. And I’ll make sure to prepare you properly before we try this.” Scorpius didn’t look convinced but he didn’t say a word. Harry knew that behind his blush Scorpius looked forward to the time they would try out his new toy. What nobody knew was that deep down Scorpius was a naughty boy. Luckily for Harry he was the one to discover the truth about the blond.

He leaned over and kissed him before they got up to take a shower, the party would start in less than an hour and neither wanted to be caught naked on the living room floor.


End file.
